


Tsumi no Namae

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst, There’s a happy ending I promise, fairytale AU kinda, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Due to the will of a very bored goddess, Mitsuki is cursed with a supposedly “monstrous” body that causes him to be shunned by everyone in the village. Not wanting to cause trouble for his family, he tries to escape the people who torment him only to run into the person who would save him from this curse.





	Tsumi no Namae

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Idolish7 x Vocaloid collab~ I really love this song (especially the Soraru cover) but I rarely see people talk about it so I thought it’d be interesting to work with. It’s meant to be a sort of beauty and the beast kind of story though the reason for Mitsuki turning into a “beast” is different here. Also, keep in mind that the song doesn’t turn the character into an actual beast. Rather than “beastly”, they’re meant to look like a dead person. In any case, I hope you enjoy this rendition of the Tsumi no Namae story~

** _Ugh. I really hate this job sometimes._ **

** _Watching everyone live their day to day lives in peace...it all just puts me to sleep!_ **

** _Just a little discord couldn’t hurt right? Nothing life-threatening or dangerous of course! Just a simple little curse._ **

** _And I know just the thing that will do the trick._ **

Completely unseen by the world around her, the goddess of fate smiles as she focused her attention on a happy mother who had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. 

“How adorable…” she whispered in a sickly sweet voice as she reached out to touch the boy’s face. “Let me leave you with a little gift to celebrate your birth.”

** _May your beautiful skin grow deathly pale and your body appear thin and brittle._ **

** _And to top it all off, we’ll add in some sunken eyes too!_ **

** _Sweet dreams, little one. Enjoy your beauty while it lasts._ **

** _And please, do provide me with a wonderful performance in the future, okay?_ **

** _I’ll be waiting._ **

~~~

_ Why? Why did it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this? _

_ “Disgusting, filthy monster! Get away from us! What if you infect everyone else?” _

The voices of the townspeople echoed noisily once again as Mitsuki forced himself to put on a brave face every single time. He couldn’t change how they felt about him after all. No matter how much effort he put into changing his appearance, it was all for nought. He tried everything in the book with his family’s support, but for what? To help him keep up the lie? To keep his family from burdening themselves for trying to protect him? It was all useless.

All he could do now was smile the pain away, and force himself to keep his tears from falling. After all, that was the only barrier he had left to keep him from falling apart altogether.

“Onii-chan…” he heard Iori say quietly as he watched the other kids torment him.

“I’m alright, Iori. Go back inside. I’ll see you later, okay?”

He couldn’t let the other kids notice him. His parents suffered enough already. Iori didn’t deserve to be hurt by them too. He had done nothing wrong.

_ But what about me? _

Once Iori reluctantly disappeared behind the door, Mitsuki’s smile slowly faded as he ran through the streets in hopes of escaping the voices. He needed to be alone. If anyone else saw his mask slip, then it would all be over. Tears from a monster would only worsen their appearance, so he had to keep bearing this heavy weight on his heart.  _ Farther. Farther. I can still hear them jeering at me. Don’t look. Don’t look. Please just leave me alone! _

“Ah…!”

He could feel his foot get caught on a loose cobblestone causing him to fall rather pathetically in the middle of the road. Off to the side, a group of kids turned to watch and laugh as they threw pebbles at him mercilessly while a group of rats emerged from the nearby alleyway to try to urge him to get back up. Of course, at the sight of it, the kids only continued to grow more cruel as they threw even more things at him while comparing his appearance to the filthy rats that tried to help him. But unlike him, those rats had friends. Compared to a monster like him, they didn’t have to feel ashamed of their filth because they weren’t alone. They had no need to hold back their feelings and push away their family. Because in the end, they had someone who knew how it felt to be an outcast. 

_ If only I could have a friend too...  _

_ Please…  _

_ If I could have one wish, please let it be that. _

“Hey, what are you guys doing?”

Surprised by the sudden interruption, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to find a blindfolded boy standing in between Mitsuki and the group of kids. 

“Getting rid of some filthy rats, obviously,” one of the kids responded viciously.

The blindfolded boy stepped closer to them—smiling with a hidden aura of coldness. “And why would you need to do that?”

The kids started to back away nervously, and one of them seemed to realize something important about the boy based on how they appeared to be searching for an opening. And after a few moments, some of the other kids started to catch on as they carefully whispered among themselves. 

_ I recognize that kid. That’s the prince! _

_ But that’s the blind prince isn’t it? The one the royal family has been hiding away? _

_ Who cares? Why is he here? _

_ Even if they don’t want him to be seen, we could still get in trouble if they catch us! _

“Please tell me, isn’t that considered to be discrimination? I’m sure even rats know better than you three that only those with dirty hearts would do such a thing.”

The blindfolded boy took another step forward—now brandishing a large stick. “Leave and don’t show your faces around here ever again!”

Visibly frightened by the threat, the kids all scattered into the street, startling the rats to the same, before the blindfolded boy turned to Mitsuki to hold out his hand.

Mitsuki was thankful that the boy couldn’t see his face as he grabbed hold of his hand without any hesitation. It was as if someone out there had heard his wish, and decided to give him a chance to change. After all, if the boy couldn’t see his face, then there wouldn’t be any reason to fear the possibility of being hated for it. Not only that, but this also meant that he could be friends with him as if he were a normal boy from the very beginning

He smiled and excitedly urged him to follow him to his favorite place—a special garden hidden away on the outskirts of town.  _ The only place where he could be himself. _

“Lilies and asters?” the other boy guessed as his feet slowed to a stop behind Mitsuki.

“Yeah. Did you figure it out from the scent?”

The boy nodded. “I can tell you’ve been injured too. There’s a faint scent of blood coming from you.”

Surprised, Mitsuki took a look at his right knee that had been most likely scraped up from the fall. He didn’t even notice it due to how overwhelming the kids’ voices were. The only thing he could think about was his hope for it all to end and how heroic the blindfolded boy looked when he came to his rescue despite hearing what the other kids were saying.

He could hear the sound of clothes ripping, so he looked down to see the other boy feeling around his leg for his injury before wrapping it up rather awkwardly. “Does it hurt?”

Mitsuki almost shook his head, but instead decided to respond verbally. “Not really.”

The other boy smiled softly. “That’s good.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Mitsuki tried to find the proper words to say. He wasn’t used to being treated so kindly, and whenever he was, he’d usually reject their kindness in fear of having them be associated with him. But this boy was different. Even if he were to push him away, he would have no way of confirming if the words of the townspeople were true. He didn’t seem to be the type easily swayed by words after all. Because of this fact, he was able to feel more at ease with the idea of opening up a little to him—starting with his name. “Thanks for this. And for helping me back there too. My name’s Mitsuki.”

“Mitsuki, huh. That’s a nice name. My name is Nagi. It’s nice to meet you.”

Upon hearing the other boy’s name, Mitsuki suddenly recalled what the kids were whispering about earlier.  _ Nagi… So it is true…  _

“There was a small hole in the house they were keeping me in. You were wondering how I  got out, weren’t you?”

“How did you-?”

Nagi laughed brightly. “I guessed. I didn’t expect to come across it so easily though. I found it by accident when I bumped into the thing that was supposed to be covering it up. It wasn’t very sturdy.”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the thought of Nagi stumbling around the room only to find a hole in the wall leading to the outside world. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to step outside himself if he were in that situation, so he couldn’t help but admire his bravery for doing such a thing despite being unable to see. A dark world filled with nothing but noise… In a way, he was just like him.

“But why did you leave? Were you just curious about the world outside?”

Nagi shook his head quietly and then smiled slightly. “Before I lost my sight, I remember passing by a garden filled with asters and lilies just like this one, and coming across someone singing alone here. I didn’t want them to stop, so I hid nearby and listened. I didn’t get to see their face then, so I wanted to try to find them again to hear them sing.”

Mitsuki felt his face grow hot as he immediately realized who he was referring to. From time to time he would come here to sing in place of the saint who used to do so before him. He remembered how amazed he was by the story of her making the flowers grow with her voice alone and thought, _ Wouldn’t it be nice to perform like that in front of people? To make living things happy by touching their hearts with music?  _ But he knew that he couldn’t do that with his curse, so he instead started to practice here where he wouldn’t be bothered.

Now that he knew that Nagi had heard him before, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for being happy that the prince couldn’t see him. His appearance was just so unsightly that there was no way that the prince would ever become his friend if he could see him for how he was.  _ Will I really be happy having a friend who accepts me without knowing the truth? I already pushed away my family to keep them from having to deal with the townspeople’s cruelty. Can I possibly do the same for Nagi? The only person who I can be myself around? _

_ Why am I like this? It’s not fair. I… _

“Mitsuki? Are you alright? You suddenly got quiet.”

Mitsuki shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of all the negative thoughts swirling around in his head. “I’m fine. I was just a little distracted.”

“Hmm…”

Unexpectedly, Nagi suddenly knelt down in front of his injury and began to chant something while waving his hands in the air.  _ Pain, pain, fly away! Pain, pain, fly away!  _ It was the same words that his mother would say to him before he started hiding his injuries. Those nostalgic words filled his heart with regret as tears began to roll down his cheeks.  _ I don’t want to lie to him, but I still want to be friends. For as long as I can, I want to make the most out of this opportunity I’ve been given. _

He wiped his tears and tried his best to compose himself. It was just a few simple words _ .  _ “Hey Nagi? Will you...be my friend?”

“Of course!”

Feeling relieved, Mitsuki grabbed hold of Nagi’s wrist and dragged him down as they fell backwards onto the bed of flowers beneath them with a smile on their faces. He could feel the wind and the petals brush against his face as they spent the rest of the day talking about mindless things like favorite songs and preferred snacks. At some point during their conversation, Mitsuki even admitted to being the person Nagi was looking for which caused his new friend to start excitedly making song requests for him to sing. Of course, he didn’t agree to do so right away because he wanted to make these moments last. And when the sun started to set, the two of them returned to their respective homes feeling cheerful for the first time in a long while.

It was the start of a period of happiness for him. Or so Mitsuki had thought.

Every day, Nagi would sneak out of his small prison to meet him at the garden where they would play simple games like hide and seek or talk all day without a care in the world. The kids from the village would still torment him as usual, but for some reason, he found himself feeling stronger than his past self. His smiles felt a little less forced with each passing day, and he started to have an easier time talking to his family once they were behind closed doors. For a moment, he thought that his life was finally taking a turn for the better…

If not for the whims of one very dissatisfied goddess.

~~~

** _Are you serious? Someone actually likes the kid despite how hideous he looks?_ **

** _I can’t decide whether to be concerned or disgusted._ **

** _Then again, I suppose it’s that handicap that’s giving hope._ **

** _And if that’s the case, then I suppose it would be more interesting to let him dream for a little while longer before I take it all away._ **

** _Good things come to those who wait after all~!_ **

The goddess laughed cruelly as she patiently counted the days leading up to the moment when she would finally make her move.

** _~~~_ **

_ A month, huh? Has it really been that long? _

Mitsuki stared at his calendar with a nostalgic smile as he turned the page to reveal a new month.  _ So much had happened since then. _

He placed his hand over his heart before clutching at his shirt with a sigh. For him to open up his heart this much… He almost couldn’t believe it. It still felt like he was dreaming, and that soon, there will be a moment when he will be forced to wake up. And on top of all that, something else had started to take root inside him. Something much more troublesome than a simple friendship between two outcasts. He didn’t even want to think about it.

Even so, he wanted to do something to make Nagi smile. He always smiled whenever he was around him, but there was still that hint of hopefulness in his voice whenever they would talk about music together. After all, not once did he ever sing in front of him during the entire month they had spent together. Because in his heart, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy that something would change if he did.  _ That maybe his feelings would be put out on display the moment he opens his mouth. _

He took a minute to picture it in his head. Knowing Nagi, he would certainly be elated and supportive as always. There was no real reason for him to worry about how he would react. He was just afraid of being rejected again.  _ But Nagi is different. He’s not the same as the townspeople who shunned him. Nagi actually cares! _

With that thought in mind, he quickly set out towards the garden to meet up with Nagi before anyone else saw him. It was fortunate for him that the streets seemed to be mostly empty at the moment, aside from a few people sweeping in front of their stores.  _ Don’t look at them. Just keep walking without meeting their eyes. Nothing will happen if you don’t cause a scene. _

Thankfully, things were rather uneventful this morning so he was able to get out unscathed. And upon seeing that familiar mess of blonde hair amongst a field of pink and white, he felt himself relax considerably. Nagi seemed to do the same upon hearing the rustling indicating Mitsuki’s arrival. “Hello, my friend. What shall we do today?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Nagi couldn’t see the grin on Mitsuki’s face, but he could guess that his friend had something interesting planned by the way he grabbed his hands to help guide him through the steps. After giving it a bit of thought, he realized that they were dancing to a melody he vaguely recognized. And upon focusing his hearing a little more, he could hear a familiar song coming from his friend. A gentle sound that started off soft only to grow into a strong and confident crescendo.

Mitsuki was singing the song from his memories.

His heart ached as he listened closely to the hints of sadness and loneliness within each note, yet there was also a twinge of happiness and peace mingling alongside them. Awkward steps followed in time with the music as they made their way through the garden without any destination in mind. And even after the song had ended, he could still hear it echoing in his mind as a reminder of how much he wanted to see this person again to the point that he would leave the safety of his cage to feel the outside world.

“That was amazing, Mitsuki! Encore! Encore!”

Mitsuki laughed as he continued to sing a variety of songs—from simple children’s music to ones he wrote himself. At some point during the performance, even Nagi had started to sing alongside him as they continued to put on a show for just the two of them. They spent the entire day doing nothing but singing, dancing, and laughing until they were finally too tired to move or speak. But before they reached that point of exhaustion, Nagi discreetly plucked a lily from the ground beneath him as a gift for Mitsuki’s performance and for all the kindness he had shown him this past month.

“Mitsuki, I—“

He paused suddenly to focus on the soft sound of snoring beside him. Smiling gently, Nagi carefully tucked the lily into Mitsuki’s pocket before playfully jostling him awake.  _ Maybe next time,  _ he promised himself.  _ I don’t know when I’ll ever be able to see your face, but at the very least, I want you to know how beautiful you are on the inside. I hope that one day you realize it soon. And if I’m ever able to get my sight back, I want to tell you how much you mean to me. _

“Nagi…?”

“It seems that the sun is going down. You should get home before it gets dark.” Nagi commented as he light-heartedly ruffled Mitsuki’s hair for a bit before making his way down the familiar path back to his house. “Thank you for singing for me. I’d love to hear it again sometime.”

Once Nagi was far enough out of sight, Mitsuki placed his hand over his heart again to feel it beating loudly in his chest.  _ Is it really alright for me to believe in him? Am I truly allowed to have this much hope? _

** _Of course not! Just look at you! You’re hideous!_ **

** _If the prince could see you now, he would surely run in fear or mistreat you just like everyone else!_ **

** _Honestly, did you really think that I’d let you break free from your role that easily?_ **

** _Don’t be a fool._ **

** _Those kind words of his are all a lie._ **

** _So please, kindly allow me to wake you up!_ **

Unbeknownst to the world around her, the goddess quietly descended down to earth to take the lily Nagi had given to Mitsuki and dye it jet black as a gift for the boy who thought things had changed. He couldn’t see her directly, but he could see the tainted lily floating in front of him before the goddess threw it at his feet and demanded that he pick it up. With his hands shaking at the sight of it, Mitsuki nervously did he as was told before running home upon realizing what it all meant.

_ This is my punishment for getting my hopes up. _

_ This is what I get for thinking that it’d be okay to fall in love. _

If only the goddess had left it at that...

If only she had just forgiven him, then he wouldn’t need to fear what would come next.

She laughed maliciously as she hurried over to where Nagi was to cast a spell that would cure his eyesight the moment he wakes up the next day. Her heart filled with childlike glee at the mere thought of the prince’s expression upon seeing the truth about the monstrosity he had grown to care for. **_Ah, this is the kind of entertainment that I’m looking for! It hasn’t happened yet, but it’s only a matter of time before it does. I’m so excited that I can’t wait!_**

The goddess happily returned to the heavens after completing her mission, and then soon enough, the next day had arrived.

“Onii-chan? Are you okay? You haven’t left your room in hours. Can I come in?”

Mitsuki could hear the sound of Iori’s voice behind the wooden door that separated them, but he continued to remain silent as he leaned against the door while covering his ears. Nagi was surely waiting for him in the garden as he usually was, yet he couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle. He couldn’t keep lying to him like this, and it was only a matter of time before someone else keeps him away from the town’s monster.

Unfortunately for him, Nagi didn’t seem to care about all that.

“Mitsuki!” he shouted as he banged on the front door. “Mitsuki, open the door!”

_ How did he find this place? I know he’s never been here before, so there’s no way he could find it. Unless… No. It can’t be!  _ He heard the banging suddenly go quiet only to be replaced with the sound of footsteps and muffled voices.  _ What happened? _

“Mitsuki… I want to see you… Please, open the door.”

_ No. If he sees me like this, he’ll be terrified. And even if he does accept me, he’ll only end up being tormented like mom, dad, and Iori! _

“Mitsuki, I don’t care what they say about you. You know that. So please...open the door.”

Unseen, the goddess cheerfully threw open Mitsuki’s door causing him to fall over backwards in front of an unblindfolded Nagi. He tried to scramble away from him to hide his face, but Nagi quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him close. “You don’t have to be afraid. My opinion of you hasn’t changed. I don’t think you’re scary at all.”

Mitsuki trembled as he buried his face in Nagi’s shoulder to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

“Mitsuki, I love you. And no matter what the townspeople say, I will never leave you. Not me, nor your family. To us, you’re just a normal boy, and we love you all the same.”

Gently, Nagi pulled away from him to kiss his forehead causing a bright light to fill the room. And as if it were all just a dream, the curse was broken as if it were never there in the first place.

The goddess had lost and begrudgingly gave up on them without a fight, and the two of them were able to look towards a better future.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So... if it wasn’t obvious in the story, I ran out of word space (oops), so I had to leave out a few things. Iori was supposed to have more of a role in this where he prays for someone to grant Mitsuki’s wish to be accepted (similar to what happens in the Fruits Basket manga), but that didn’t end up happening. Also, lilies and asters in this story mean purity and patience.


End file.
